In order for a first host computer to communicate with a second host computer over a network using Internet Protocol (IP), the first host computer generally utilizes the second host IP address and Media Access Control (MAC) address. Traditional approaches for a first host computer to determine a second host computer's MAC address involve an Address Resolution Protocol (ARP) query that is responded to by a core switch or the second host computer. Furthermore, traditional approaches for a first host computer to determine a second host computer's MAC address may also involve an ARP query that is responded to by an access switch that “snoops” on host-to-host conversations.